


Without Making Amends

by deliciousshame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousshame/pseuds/deliciousshame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsuya is tired. Aomine-kun isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Making Amends

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting a few fics from tumblr.

“Again.”

Tetsuya bats away the wandering hand. “No, Aomine-kun.”

Like Aomine-kun could ever take no for an answer. “C’mon, Tetsu, have a heart.”

“I said no.” Tetsuya is tired. The evidences of their last tryst are still visible on both their skin. He doesn’t have Aomine-kun’s never-ending stamina, especially for the few things that manage to hold his interest. Tetsuya himself is one of those things, now. 

Still, Aomine-kun will have to endure. Tetsuya needs his sleep. This time, he needs to hold his ground. He pulls the sheet tighter against himself and tries to ignore the warming body plastered against his back, Aomine-kun’s breath on the back of his neck and the weight of the hand steady on his hip, for the moment. 

Aomine-kun’s whispered words in his ear are the only things he can hear in the silence of their room. “Just another time, Tetsu, I’ll make sure you like it.” Tetsuya will argue later that following the words with the lightest pressure of his teeth on his earlobe as his hand barely brushed the skin inside of his thighs was cheating. But for now, the heat rising again is the signal for another defeat at Aomine-kun’s hands, one, if he’s honest with himself, he doesn’t mind so much. “Fine, Aomine-kun. Go ahead.”

He knows without seeing it that Aomine-kun is grinning, revelling in his not so hard-won victory. “You won’t regret it.” It doesn’t take much more for Aomine-kun to push him on his back and straddle him, stealing his breath away with a kiss filled with too much fervor for this hour of the night, and yet that still sets them both aflame.

Aomine-kun’s fingers slip inside easily, more gentle teasing than actual preparation. It hasn’t been that long since last time. If he’d so desired, he’d probably could have just slid inside and take what he wanted, leaving them both drained but satisfied, but even when he needs, Aomine-kun is always mindful of Tetsuya’s smaller, weaker body. He’d never do anything he thinks Tetsuya wouldn’t enjoy. 

Tetsuya shivers all over when the fingers leave him, but he only feels empty for a few moments. He holds on to Aomine-kun as best as he can, fingers sliding over dark skin with each thrust that shakes all of him, and bites his lips to keep Aomine-kun’s name from escaping when his hand wraps around his erection. 

Aomine-kun has never had such reserve, and Tetsuya's name never sounds as obscene as it does when it echoes through their room, distorted by pleasure but still recognizably his. It doesn’t take much more for Tetsuya to come, hiding his face in Aomine-kun’s neck and holding on tight until he follows suit, marking his claim with a bite that will still be here tomorrow morning. 

Aomine-kun lets himself fall on him, somewhat crushing him, then kissing him once more. “Told you you’d like it.”

Tetsuya really has to get angry at him for pulling things like this. At some point. Later. For now, he settles for sighing. “I’m going to sleep now.” He pushes away and turns his back to him. Sleep doesn’t come to sweep him away like he’d wished. He can feel Aomine-kun’s stare behind his head, making him restless.

He turns on his other side and presses a chaste kiss on Aomine-kun’s lips, and he doesn’t have to be able to see them to know they’re turning into a triumphant smile. No matter what has happened between them, he’s never been able to ignore Aomine-kun. Being angry at him, sad, envious or amazed, those were all given, but indifferent? He never could. “Good night, Aomine-kun.”

Powerful arms that push and pull until Tetsuya is nestled against him, any distance between them gone. “Night, Tetsu.”


End file.
